


Соседи

by Marry234328



Series: челлендж [4]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, ангст, нелинейное повествование, открытый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Я слышу, я вижу, я вспоминаю.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Series: челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954276
Kudos: 2





	Соседи

**Author's Note:**

> Песня: The Cranberries - Linger  
> Персонаж: Джуён (прости господи)

Джуён слышит смех Хёнджэ, громкий и звонкий, который безумно радует его, потому что именно он причина этого смеха. Джуён счастливо улыбается, заглядывая в такие родные, искрящиеся глаза напротив. Джуён чувствует чужие рёбра под своими пальцами, которые он щекочет и чужие руки, пытающиеся его остановить. Джуён чувствует то, насколько он счастлив в этот момент времени, с человеком, которого он любит всем своим сердцем и который любит его. В их квартире, которую Хёнджэ так любовно обставлял, говоря, как много радости им принесёт каждая из этих вещей. И это то, в чём он не соврал.

Но Джуён открывает глаза, отпуская мираж и видит, что он один в квартире с вещами, которые Хёнджэ выбирал для _них_. Джуён слышит родной смех из-за стены вперемешку с чужим, который ему не нравится. Со смехом человека, который теперь делает Хёнджэ счастливым и его сердце сжимается. Тишина собственных стен давит на него, заставляя зажимать уши руками и слышать лишь только свои мысли. Мысли, говорящие ему, что он виноват в том, что не смог удержать _их_.

Я всё равно буду ждать тебя.

  
***

  
Джуён видит их в лифте. Видит, как они держатся за руки, будто они самое ценное, что есть друг у друга. Видит коробки с вещами, стоящие у них в ногах. Видит, как они выходят на теперь его этаже. Джуён видит, как Хёнджэ не видит его.

Джуён вспоминает как меньше года назад, он стоял рядом с Хёнджэ такой же счастливый, держа в своей руке его и, ощущающий, что это именно то, чего он хотел всю жизнь. Чувствующий глубокую любовь к человеку, который после оставил его.

Джуён тенью выходит следом за ними, наблюдая, как они счастливо идут рядом по коридору, останавливаясь у соседней с ним квартиры. Смотрит, как они её открывают и Хёнджэ, пропуская своего спутника вперёд заходит следом. Всё также, не оборачиваясь и не видя.

Шутка, ли?

Позже ночью Джуён слышит тот же родной голос, но в этот раз он произносит не его имя. Джуёну хочется прильнуть ближе к стене, чтобы услышать шёпот, предназначенный другому, чтобы представить себя, чтобы почувствовать его прежнюю любовь. Джуён лишь откидывается обратно на подушки, напевая про себя какую-то глупую детскую песню, чтобы забыть.

  
***

  
Когда жизнь Джуёна возвращается к относительно нормальному состоянию, он видит то, что хоронит месяцы его работы над собой за секунду. Обычная фотография в ленте его социальной сети. Он даже успел забыть, что так и не отписался от Хёнджэ. Видеть его рядом с другим было… больно. Слёзы размывают его взгляд, когда он пытается рассмотреть _его_. Джуён приближает фотографию, чтобы увидеть ту самую родинку на носу, которую он так любил целовать по утрам и чтобы заметить, что привычный русый сменился незнакомым чёрным. Чтобы заметить прикосновения другого человека к тому, что когда то было его. Чтобы увидеть то, что они явно не друзья. Чтобы увидеть, что Хёнджэ живёт дальше, не страдая. Что Хёнджэ просто может жить дальше, пока Джуён заново пытается выстроить себя.

Джуён блокирует телефон, снова забывая отписаться. Или просто не желая того.

  
***

  
— Ты не понимаешь! — слышит он крик человека, которого, казалось, он знал также хорошо, как себя.

Джуён видит безразличие на его лице и гримасу отвращения, сразу после того, как он протягивает к нему руки. Джуёну больно и он не думает, что сможет скрыть это.

— Но ты даже не хочешь мне объяснить… — произносит Джуён на выдохе, пытаясь собрать заново то, что разбилось несколько минут назад. Их отношения.

— Потому что я знаю, что ты не поймёшь. Просто прими это как данность, — Хёнджэ даже не смотрит на него, просто бегает взглядом по вещам в гостиной, пытаясь отвлечься на что-то. Джуён же смотрит на него с угасающей с каждой новой секундой надеждой, понимая, что по какой-то причине Хёнджэ всё равно. Всё равно на то, что он разрушил их отношения длиной в полтора года за час.

— Может, мы всё-таки сможем сделать с этим что-то? — Джуён пытается заглянуть Хёнджэ в лицо, чтобы просто понять. — Может, мы просто сделаем вид, будто ничего из этого не было? Хёнджэ, я так сильно люблю тебя, я не думаю, что смогу отпустить…

Ещё один взгляд отвращения, с будто долей насмешки.

— Напиши мне, когда зайти за вещами, — Хёнджэ быстро проходит к входной двери, приоткрывая её для себя. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что тебя в этот момент дома быть не должно.

Хлопок двери и Джуён, который просто оседает на пол, не в силах больше держаться.

  
***

  
Джуён чувствует чужие губы на своих, чувствует ногти, царапающие его спину, чувствует сбивчивый шёпот себе на ухо.

— Я люблю тебя.

Его сердце замирает, не справляясь с эмоциями, которые он ощущает от этих простых трёх слов.

Он смотрит в глаза напротив и видит подтверждение им. В каждой секунде взгляда лишь любовь. И она взаимна.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он в ответ.

  
***

  
Они гуляют в каком-то сквере, скрытом от людских глаз. Джуён слушает нескончаемую болтовню Хёнджэ о том, что он делал сегодня, что будет делать вечером и завтра, а также его важные мнения обо всём. Джуён чувствует своё волнение от этой встречи. Чувствует свой страх взять Хёнджэ за руку и предложить, наконец, встречаться. Джуён лишь молча идёт рядом, изредка поддакивая в такт слов.

— Как долго это вообще будет продолжаться? — слышит он от Хёнджэ, который внезапно перестал говорить о завтраках в кафе на углу его дома.

— Будет продолжаться что? — спрашивает Джуён, опешив. Он абсолютно уверен, что не сделал ничего плохого.

— Ты ничего не делаешь… — голос Хёнджэ скромный и румянец на щеках выдаёт его, от чего на лице Джуёна расплывается добрая улыбка. _Он так ему нравится._

— Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — решает он подразнить.

— Вот об этом. — говорит Хёнджэ, в полшага преодолевая расстояние между ними и накрывая в поцелуе губы Джуёна своими. Джуён чувствует рассвет в своём сердце, с которым он больше не хочет расставаться. Джуён лишь кладёт руки на талию Хёнджэ, притягивая его ближе и углубляя поцелуй. Фейерверки в его голове оглушают его, но это то, с чем он готов жить. То чему он будет рад каждую секунду своей жизни, если Хёнджэ всегда будет целовать его _так_. Джуён не хочет, чтобы это когда-либо заканчивалось. — Может, ты уже предложишь мне встречаться? — слышит он голос Хёнджэ, но всё, что его сейчас волнует это то, как опухли его губы после поцелуя.

Джуён смотрит на него. На лице Хёнджэ весь спектр эмоций и Джуён чувствует эйфорию в каждой клеточке своего тела.

— Ну?.. — тянет Хёнджэ и Джуён чувствует, как возвращается на землю.

— Ты будешь моим парнем? — задаёт он вопрос, осознавая, что так и не убрал руки с чужой талии. Он не хочет.

— Буду, — отвечает Хёнджэ с робкой улыбкой и, положив руки на шею Джуёна, затягивает его в новый поцелуй.

  
***

  
Джуён выбирается на обед в ресторан недалеко от дома, потому что ему всегда было немного лень готовить себе самому. И всё проходит как обычно. Он садится за стол, официант приносит ему меню, он выбирает, а после ему приносят блюдо. Когда Джуён уже почти доедает, параллельно любуясь рыбками во встроенном в стену аквариуме, ему приносят пирожное. Заметка: Джуён сладкое не ест.

— Простите, — вежливо говорит он официанту. — Я этого не заказывал.

Выражение на лице официанта не читается.

— Вам передали это вот от того столика, — сухо произносит он, указывая пальцем в сторону и уходит.

Джуён видит парня, сидящего в таком же одиночестве, но машущего ему ладошкой в знак приветствия. Он кажется Джуёну очень милым и это может быть достаточно хорошим поводом познакомиться, учитывая то, насколько давно он был одинок. Поэтому Джуён встаёт и, взяв в руки подарочное пирожное, подходит к парню.

— Я ценю этот жест, но, к сожалению, я не люблю сладкое, — с милой улыбкой говорит он.

— Какая жалость, — отвечает ему незнакомец. Джуён видит его взгляд и в этот момент он готов съесть даже просто килограмм чистого сахара.

— Могу я присесть? — спрашивает он, не сводя с него взгляда.

— Конечно, — улыбается незнакомец.

— Меня зовут Джуён, — решает представиться он.

— Хёнджэ.

  
***

  
Джуён слышит заплетающиеся шаги за дверью и всхлипы. Джуён слышит, как открывается соседская дверь, а спустя секунду захлопывается. Джуён слышит чужую боль.

Джуён достаёт бутылку с каким-то алкоголем из шкафа, стоящую там на всякий случай. Джуён выходит из своей квартиры и, не давая себе времени передумать, стучит в соседнюю. Дверь открывается через несколько секунд, являя за собой человека, напоминающего Джуёну себя, когда Хёнджэ ушёл от него. Джуён понимает всё, что он чувствует.

— Пригласишь войти? — спрашивает он, поднимая руку с бутылкой, чтобы новый бывший Хёнджэ увидел её.

Дверь закрывается, оставляя коридор пустым.


End file.
